


Late night confessions

by Riricitaa



Series: My Fluffy Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda fix it tho too, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve didn't go back to the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riricitaa/pseuds/Riricitaa
Summary: Steve confessing





	Late night confessions

It was a beautiful night. The endless amount of stars twinkled brightly in the night sky. The full moon was the most noticeable as it cast its bright rays of moonlight down to Earth straight into Steve's guests room from the window, where his long lost best friend was sleeping.  
  
The war was over, the world was saved, Steve finally had his best friend back for more than few hours, because it always seemed that the universe was against them spending more than few days together. Everyone else was back, and it's time to move on and live the life that Tony and Natasha would have wanted.  
  
One small ray of moonlight shined on Bucky's face. His breathing was steady. His hair was tied in a messy bun. His beautiful face looked peaceful as he slept. Steve couldn't help but stand and stare, he still can't believe that Bucky was there.  
  
Steve drew the curtains and sighed. It was 2 am and he couldn't sleep. He sat back down on the couch near the bed, and stared at his best friend.  
  
Steve had always admired Bucky. Even after what he's been through, he still had his optimism, his bravery, his helpfulness, his looks, … his everything. Steve had always loved Bucky. He always felt butterflies in his stomach whenever Bucky looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes. He always felt electricity course through him whenever Bucky touched him. He always felt dizzy whenever Bucky smiled. His perfect smile…  
  
He didn't want to admit those feelings, because he was afraid Bucky won't feel the same and it'll ruin their friendship. Steve cherished that friendship.  
  
Besides, Steve knew that Bucky was a ladies man, all the ladies he dated and brought home before the war proved that. Even after everything went down, Steve noticed the way Bucky and Natasha were close, and he didn't dare to ask either of them. Even after Natasha's sacrifice, Bucky always visited her grave.  
  
Steve sighed again and continued staring at the beautiful sleeping Bucky. He decided to let it all out of his system since Bucky was asleep, because he couldn't take it anymore and Bucky wouldn't even know.  
  
"Buck…" He started,"I… I love you, ok? I love everything about you. You were always there for me since we first met decades ago. And I'm afraid… if you knew how I really felt...feel, you might just abandon me. Even after the serum, compared to you, I'm just a weakling. I wish I could be as brave and strong as you… loosing you not just once, not even twice, made me realise how much I'm in love with you and how much I want to be with you ..."  
  
Steve didn't continue. A tear rolled down his cheek. He buried his face in his hands. And tried not to sob loudly.  
  
"Steve? Are you crying?" Asked Bucky with a sleepy voice, Steve jumped and looked up to see that Bucky was awake, sitting up.  
  
He just sat there, shocked. Did Bucky hear what he said?  
  
"Steve, something wrong?" Bucky asked.  
  
"No…" Steve said nervously.  
  
"Really?" Bucky said as he got up and sat down next to Steve.  
  
A faint blush appeared on Steve's cheeks. Luckily, it was concealed in the dark. "Y-Yeah…I was just emotional and glad that you're back" Steve stuttered nervously.  
  
"I'm happy too. You saved us." Bucky said smiling with teary eyes.  
  
Steve nodded and got up to leave but Bucky stopped him into sitting back down.  
  
"Steve, I have something to tell you," Bucky said, slipping his arm around Steve's waist and pulling him closer.  
  
"W-What is it?" Steve asked confused.  
  
"What took you so long?" Bucky whispered in his ear.  
  
"W- What?"  
  
"I heard you." Bucky said.  
  
Steve blushed so hard what made Bucky to chuckle.  
  
They were silent for a few moments. Then, Bucky broke the silence by pulling Steve into a kiss.  
  
As their lips met, Steve's eyes widened and he blushed again. Soon, he found himself kissing him back, wrapping his arms around his neck while Bucky's arms were still wrapped around Steve's waist.  
  
The kiss lasted a few minutes. To Steve, it lasted for a few hours. They pulled away from each other to catch their breath.  
  
"We should get some sleep," Bucky said, Steve nodded in agreement.  
  
Bucky got up and got into his bed. He stared at Steve as if he was expecting him to do something.  
  
"What?" Steve asked, tilting his head in confusion.  
  
"Join me," Bucky said.  
  
"Oh…okay" Steve said nervously. He carefully got into the bed, lying down next to Bucky.  
  
Bucky pulled him into a hug and brought him closer.  
  
"Good night, Stevie," Bucky whispered.  
  
"Good night, Buck," Steve whispered back.  
  
Bucky gently pressed a kiss on Steve's forehead before closing his eyes to fall into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Steve had too many questions to ask but instead he closed his eyes. He will have plenty of time to get his answers.  
  
Smiling, he fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the love of his life.


End file.
